Alice's Birthday
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: This is the second in my "Twilight Birthdays" series! This time, it's Alice's birthday and Bella has a surprise for her!


**Hello, all! I know that I've not said anything aobut it, but this is the second in my "Twilight Birthdays" series. Everyone absolutely LOVED **_**Esme's Birthday**_**, so I have a second story. Enjoy!  
~TWC~**

_**B POV**_  
It had been a couple months since Esme's birthday when I caught wind of Alice's birthday coming up. I wanted to do something for Alice, as well, so I made her swear that she wouldn't peek. Once I had made her swear, I spent some of my spare time going over, under, and through every song I could think of. When I was down to about a week away, a song I hadn't heard in forever but knew by heart crossed my mind. I grabbed my guitar out of my closet and began playing the familiar tune, "_Her face is a map of the world/Is a map of the world/You can see she's a beautiful girl/She's a beautiful girl_..."

It was perfect! I went through my closet and pulled out my outfit. It was simple, unlike the zebra rose dress I had worn on Esme's birthday, but something I thought Alice would be proud of. '_Time to practice,_' I thought as I put away the clothes and perched the guitar on my lap once more.

OoOoOoOoO

I was very jittery when it was time. The last time, I had Alice and Rosalie helping me. That time, I was going it alone. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and waited. I heard Alice's tinkling, soprano voice come up the stairs, "Where's Bella?"

I stepped down the stairs at that point and gave her a smile, "Right here, with a present!"

Alice smiled widely and I started picking at the guitar strings as I sang.  
_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
People who surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And I feel like walking the world, like walking the world  
And you can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
That this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most and she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine  
She makes me feel like I could be a tower, big strong tower yeah  
The power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah

(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah  
(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah  
(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah  
(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
'Cause this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

So fast I didn't see her even move, Alice was across the room with her arms slung around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, "Happy birthday, Alice!"

She pulled back. A huge grin took up most of her face and I smiled right back. Alice truly was amazing.


End file.
